


The Lightning Storm and The Sea balad

by Elizabeth_Alexander_Mondragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Reyna, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fem!Percy!, Hunters & Hunting, Love, M/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Perlia, Post-Canon, Post-HoO, Secret Identity, Secrets, War, forgotten, no beta we die like men, second fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Alexander_Mondragon/pseuds/Elizabeth_Alexander_Mondragon
Summary: A series of events led percy to different path in life, will he become a new one or his down fall will be ensure??I dont own pecy jackson
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	1. The Disappearance Of The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a story I wanted to publish so long ago but was to scared to do so. This is my favorite pairing so im really excited to give this story a try.  
> I hope you are all in your best conditions and you are safe from all that is happening in the world, remember that no matter what you are perfec even if you are different from other and mostly that every one can make a mistake.  
> hope you all enjoy the story!!!

(Percy POV)

One would be led to believe that always the hero had a happy ending and it's normal since all stories ended there, no afterwards of what could happen or how they maintained that happiness for the rest of their lives. After great deeds one would believe that that honor would be forever, set in stone and always be remembered but in the world I live in that did not happen, I was forgotten, magic was the culprit by an unknown person but we should start from the beginning. If you hadn’t guessed I'm Perseus Achilles Jackson, two time champion of Olympus and two time leader of the wars against the battle against their enemies. I did not want to give all my titles because even if I earn them I believe there are more suitable demigods who should have them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Narrator POV)

All started on the winter solstice, a year after the battle against Gea. Most of the gods were celebrating their victory with their children. Even after a year of peace they were celebrating their victory with their demigods, except for the hunters who were celebrating on their own. They were celebrating not only the victory but the young heroes who died fighting for their peace. Percy and Annabeth were dancing with all of their friends of the seven, Leo arrived a week before the winter solstice with calypso.

After a long while the night was falling and many of the demigods were back to their respective camps. It was sleeping time in camp Half blood, there was not a single soul apart from the harpies who guarded that no one should be out there but a cloaked figure sneaked into the water supplies of the showers and took out a small vial containing some purple liquid. The cloaked figure quickly verted all the liquid into the water supplies and whispered some ancient spell. The figure heard that the harpies had heard her and were running there as fast as they could but the figure quickly go to the cabin the she belonged to, her plan was to help her erase her memory but she made a miscalculation and in her words she casted the right spell but with consequences she did not had foreseen. 

At dawn the campers started to begin waking up and going for a shower, first were the kin of Apollo who had, to their horror, an internal alarm when their father was starting to drive his chariot to wake up and a good shower always helped them maintain their mood through the day. One by one all the cabins were taking their time to shower before breakfast was served and Poseidon cabin was the last since he always had a messy cabin. At first nothing much happened since Percy was humble and he didn’t tell many of his titles or achievements and he was used to people telling others that they made it instead of him. -“we all make it possible '' Percy always thought in his head but after a month things started to go south. in the beginning the campers were forgetting what he had done sometimes, then the campers were accusing him for trying to take credit for something other did since he named himself as the hero of the olympus, his friends one by one were forgetting him but the one who hurted more was the love of his life who happened to hate him after he said that he was the hero of olympus and her boyfriend. Annabeth slapped him and soon everyone in camp hated him for being and impostor in their eyes even if he was telling the truth. Two days later he tried to contact his romans friend but the iris message passed he had the same response that he had in his supposedly home, that he was an impostor and he was not indeed the hero of Olympus. Percy decided that he would live like that, he would be an outcast inside the camp but he remained the hero of Olympus until the worst happened to him, he was called to Olympus chained. He was escorted by Poseidon himself with an angry and disgusted look in his face. Most of the olympians had that expression except from Hestia, Hades and Artemis who were questioning the motives the hero of Olympus was here chained after all he had done to them. Zeus was angry after he had heard the news from half blood camp, that there was a spy from Gea and Kronnos there and he was unpunished. -“Here you are in front of us traitor scum, you are found guilty of being an spy of Gea and Kronnos and aid them in their failed crusade against us but since Percy Jackson, the man who died in the war against them, would rather give you a second chance rather than killing you, we will only punish you by exiling you from olympus and both half blood camp and New Rome.” Most were shocked that he reconsidered his position against killing anyone who could pose a threat against them but that was the influence of Perseus on them, he had shown them how to better. Poseidon wanted to Kill the imposter of his son but he did not want to argue with him any more and mourn his son in seclusion with his family in Atlantis. Percy tried to prove his innocence and that he was indeed the hero of Olympus but this enraged most of the gods who held him in high regard. Hestia, Hades were sad, understanding that their family would not change their mind even if they had the truth in front of them since it had happened in the past several times. Artemis was shocked that not even Poseidon was able to recognise his own son but when a mental message from Hestia she focused on what Hestia was telling her. 

-“I smell sorcery but not so powerful to be Hecate but the source has disappeared. The person who thought of this suffered from the same spell so he or she is untrackable. We cannot reverse this spell but maybe there is another way for him to be able to enjoy a family…” Hestia continued to explain her plan to Artemis while Percy was defending himself and giving critical information of his quests that only Perseus could have known. Poseidon became enraged with every word Percy used to defend himself and on some point he snapped. -“Enough of you lies, I could recognise my son and you are not him. True you are my son too but I never remember being with such a woman who taught her own son to lie and steal other people's identity to gain fame. I poseidon declare in front of the council that I disown this worthless scum as my son!.” Poseidon declared but suddenly he shone and then he felt how the sea was against his decision but Percy wasn’t anymore a son of Poseidon even if the sea recognised him as part of the sea. Artemis was enraged but knew this was futile, Poseidon never backed out from his word but she had a plan that might help him. Percy was broken inside from hearing that his own father could not recognise him. He lowered his head in resignation and accepted his fate, his cruel fate. 

After the motion was passed and accepted with a devastating majority, eleven out of fourteenth voted to exile him. He was no longer the hero of Olympus but their greatest shame. Percy had lost everything important to him, his family, his name and his identity. He was now a no one, a wanderer, a homeless person. Percy thought of his mother and how he was rejected out of fear of his heritage, a demigod is bound to the never ending threat of monsters and death and her mother stated that she wanted to live without the worry of being attacked or in constant danger of the mythical world. Percy decided to disappear from the world, to never be seen or heard again. Percy understood his position and asked Zeus to be free so his exile could start as soon as possible and Zeus just nodded and teleported him to the mortal world. 

After the meeting, Artemis was asked by Hestia If she and Hades could go to their hunter’s camp to discuss the aforementioned plan which Artemis accepted before teleporting to her hunter’s camp. When Artemis arrived, she was greeted by her litenuant. -”M’lady, all is ready to move out when you…. Is everything alright sister, you look sad” Thalia said concerned that the usual moonlight shine Artemis usually had wasn't present. 

-“Set down the camp again, we are not moving in sometime and Lieutenant come with me to my tent” Artemis ordered and she received many confimation words from her hunters, they were now twenty again, in the gigantic war she had lost to many young and good hunters. Thalia followed Artemis one step behind as a form of respect until they entered Artemis tent. 

(Artemis POV)

I did not know how to break the news of what had happened in camp half blood. Thalia always had a very close relationship with Perseus, Artemis always wondered if Thalia had some feelings for the boy but every time a situacion where those feelings could ariase, they always talked about Annabeht. I decided to never mention it until Thalia had the confidence to tell me. We entered my tent and sat on the floor. I knew Thalia thought that this was an important business.

-“There have been some problems inside camp half blood, do you remember Percy Jackson?” I was trying to see if the spell that was casted in Half Blood camp had affected the hunters. Thalia had a sad yet hurtful expresion. -“Percy is my brother in all but blood, he is supposedly living in camp with Annabeth. He would hate me if we recited all of his titles but pretty much he is the saviours of our asses many times. Is there a problem with him?!. I will mobilize the hunter to help him!” Thalia was now in distress, she was fearing for her cousin's life, even if he was a boy. I was relieved that she had such appreciation for him and sighted, this was going to be a longer talk. “Yes, there had been some problems with camp, the demigods had forgotten who he was and called him a pretender, accused him of being a traitor since they do not remember him but anything but a legend now. The council had banished him from Olympys and camps and he was disowned by Poseidon.” I could hear the thunders outside the tent along with the complaints of my hunters from the rain. I knew Thalia was angry and her emotions always showed along with her powers. Such a hunter she was, but she was more than that to me, she was my sister. -“Sister, please stop your anger storm and listen to me clearly, the gods had forgotten him too but Hestia, Hades and me. Hestia had a plan to help him have a home but you need to help me if you want your cousin to have a place he belongs to.” Thalia showed her heart to me, she was going to do anything to help him, because deep down she loved him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Narrator POV)

The plan that Hestia, Hades and Artemis had worked out was more difficult than they had expected. Percy had disappeared from the gods eyes and he was well hidden somewhere in the country but they could not locate him. Hades made Nico search for him, since Nico barely spent time in Half blood camp he was not affected by this mysterious spell while the hunt searched for him too. Artemis explained to her hunters that he was someone who she needed to talk to about some important stuff and he must not be castrated or killed when they found him. Only Artemis and Thalia knew they were searching for Perseus, he had earned the respect of Artemis but the hunt only tolerated him because he was Thalia’s cousin. 

At first weeks were difficult finding his trail, he was described as a clumsy warrior but that was because he never cared of being followed and now many half bloods campers were searching for him in order to restore the honor of the fallen hero. Percy was elusive, he never left a trail to follow that did not end in a dead-end. The hunters and Artemis were frustrated, he has eluded them from them for far longer than any other demigod and Artemis was getting angry while Thalia was sad that percy did not want to be found. Artemis confirmed that her hunters remembered percy jackson but they thought he was dead but regarded him as a true hero but he was also a boy so they also heated him. The hunt respected him but they did not want him near the hunt and that was acceptable. Artemis was against the plan but the more she thought about that the more she loved the idea but she was silent about it. 

As time passed, Hestia realized that the spell casted on the camps and on the gods was dispersed but they would not remember how percy looked like and they heated the traitor who was supposedly the hero on olympus. They remembered as a hero but they also forgot who he was physically, they understood his essence but how he looked. Hestia was distraught, this was a very powerful spell if it was casted or a very elaborate plan against him but she could not think who or why they had done something so horrible to someone so humble, honest and lovely like Perseus, a hero with a golden heart and silver souls. 

The seasons passed more quickly than every one expected and soon 4 years and perseus had not been found, most of the campers assumed the traitor was dead and only the hunters of Artemis and Nico searched for him from the south to the north, back and forth again and again but they were losing their hopes, there some trial of him and the hellhounds of Hades could not sniff him out. Artemis was infuriated and impressed, a simple boy was able to elude her for this long without any help from the gods or the camps. Most of Olympus were happy to receive the news that he was in fact dead but since Hades never confirmed that fact it was questionable. 

In New York, a few blocks down there was a little baker store, they selled sweats and cakes but it was not famous, there a blue eye and black haired guy was working. Percy was working as a part time baker there, he had found a loophole in how his scent worked, if there were gods nearby the monster were afraid to be near that place, also since he was just in the limits of this effect the gods could not search for him. He also gave aways all his old clothes to the poor who distributed them to all orphanages in the country so his smell was all over the country fooling everyone. The only problem was that Hestia came one per month since she liked this store and the owner, a beautiful old lady was her friend but gladly the old lady accepted that he did not want to meet anyone so she covered for him. Percy was saving money to buy a house in the outskirts of the city, where monsters could attack him but there would not be any civilians or innocent passang by. Also apparently Leo devised a network to sell some of his devices and now he had a monster proof phone and laptop, where with the money he earned he could buy some supplies like nectar and ambrosia or a shield to protect this house. -“wishful thinking Percy, Expect the best but prepare for the worst” Percy thought to himself. He had learned a lot in those four years he had survived on his own. He had become better with riptide, he learned how to wield it with each hand, how to use a pair of dagger and he could say he had mostly perfected his technique. He was able to run faster and was stronger than before thanks to the Gym he was going. Percy also learned to read advanced books that usually bored his mind to death but he usually had too much free time between work and training since he did not want to be like a berserker, pure muscle and no brains. he readed ancient greek Philosophy since it was in ancient greek and were relative cheap and some war oriented books. He met an interesting person from here and there, one of those was Amaury, a Mexican demigod son of  Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec God of war and the sun. He taught him never to give up on himself, that the past was that past and even if he did not see himself worthy of being alive was an insult to those that at some point trusted their life to him. He was like a mentor to Percy for some days, he was a very wise person but he needed to go back to his country where his girlfriend, the daughter of Coyolxauhqui was waiting for him. After that Percy debated if he should go out to the world to fight monsters and help new campers but he tossed out those ideas, he was heated for telling the truth so there was no home for him to go back. He was so wrong.

The hunter were very angry that a male could scape their gasp so easily unter Artemis started to figure it out that he was never in those places and that they had hunted him based on his scent, true it had worked out before but this was a survivor of two wars and so many quest. Artemis started to tie all the information he had collected from him in the last four years she had been searching for him . She found out that most of the scent came from the clothes the other males she had apprehended wore Percy’s clothes but she could not find how they got it. Thalia was depressed, her cousin did not want to see her but deep down she thought that the betrayal of the camp and being forgotten struck him in his fatal flaw. It was painless to kill him but they took the worst path, they broke him. Thalia had deep feelings for him but she expressed as filial love, she was a hunter and he was her best friend. Thalia wanted to help him but she trusted Artemis. 

A month passed and Artemis finally solved the puzzle using a old tracking technique, she gather all the scents paths and found out that most of the people who smelled like Percy but not enough to smell like demigod came from different helping centers but all came from New York but it was a big city to search for one person without looking suspicious, they were a pre-teen girls or at least her bodys were even if some of their ages were older than the city itself. Artemis was debating with herself the best way to track him in the city but it was not his element, she was accustomed to be in the forest and in the wild but the city was an environment that she never could figure it out. Artemis decided it was time to ask for help from her uncle Hades since Nico knew better the city than her. 

Artemis formed a rainbow from some waterspary and moonlight and sended an Iris message to her uncle, when he accepted the message she told him her plan to find out where Percy was with the help of Nico. -“If we can narrow down to where he actually is I can go there and execute the plan Uncle, Nico could find him and then send the coordinates to me and then we can proceed with the plan.” Artemis had a glint in her eyes that told Hades that she was excited to proceed with the plan. Hades always loved his niece, she always respected their descendants and if they wanted to join the hunters she would accept those who were girls. He knew she was honorable and a good person. -“Yes I will tell Nico to start searching in New York to see if he is able to find him. Artemis we will support your decision no matter what, you had Hestia and me backing you up. Even your father is not dumb enought to make enemys of us.” Hades reassured and confirmed Artemis. Hades was not someone who would give his afeccion so easily outside from Persefone, his wife. 

Another month passed and the hunters were camping in central park waiting for news from Nico so that she could go and talk to him. Only Artemis knew the plan that she, Hestia and Hades had created, the hunters thought they were searching for someone important, even though Thalia didn’t know who they were hunting. Thalia was saddened that she could not go out looking for her cousin and her heart was aching but she had a responsibility leading the hunt. Nico was searching for Percy as he was looking for the mysterious person Artemis was looking for since Hades told Nico that founding this person would lead to the direct position of Percy. Artemis was super nervous of what could go wrong, like Percy rejecting her offer. She was hoping he would accept the offer and the new changes in his life. 

That night Nico contacted Thalia with the specific location of the person she was searching for, this made Thalia run like lightning and knock in the door of her tent like thunder, faster and louder each second. Thalia heard a “come in” from Artemis and she entered as quickly as she could. Thalia handed her a note with the coordinates. -“Really? a small bakery shop near the empire state? that fool all of us but it's time to come home” Artemis thought that she was saying all of those things in her mind but she was actually talking. -“Who is coming home M’lady?Who is this person and why are we searching for him or her instead of looking for Percy?” Thalia's voice was more threatening than curios but she meant it, this person could be very valuable to Artemis but her brother in all but blood was missing for four hellish years so she was very concerned for his well being rather than preocupate for this random person. Artemis was looking seriously at Thalia and stood up and with a serious tone she answered her questions. -“If this information is true, you did not have to be worried for Percy, this old friend of mine who takes care of people like Percy who were abandoned and betrayed by the people they love the most. This person is incredibly sneaky and with that person on our side we can ensure Perseus live is not in danger” Artemis realised that she had been calling Perseus by his nickname which she actually dislike since she loved how his name was pronounce but Artemis could not tell anyone about it until the plan has been completed and successful. Thalia was a red shade of embarrassment, she never stopped to think that Artemis was trying to help Percy but since he was banished from all Olympus allies he cannot come here, and she also forgot that they were the man hating hunter of Artemis. 

After a long night, Artemis could not sleep in her tent and was replaying multiple escenarios of what could or couldn't go wrong and how this would play off. The sun was near it’s zenith, meaning it was almost time for the first break at the bakery, she knew that because it was the one who sold one of her favorite sweets. 

(Artemis POV)

After a while I teleported into the back alley of the store and waited for Percy to come out. I waited like fifteen minutes when a man with white clothes, black obsidian hair and bluish green eyes stood there gazing at me as I was an enemy. I smirked at him and told him the words he would never expect. -“Perseus Achilles Jackson, I came here with a proposition who might interest you.”


	2. Deal or Not?

(Percy POV)

Artemis had told me she had a proposition, that the both of us could benefit from. I was weary since the gods most of the time had second intencion with their words, intencion that only them were the one who benefit from it. I was scared, Artemis was known to be not only the man hating goddess but also very cunning when dealing with men. The ancient myths told the stories of how butal and intelligent she was and for personal experience she was more than the eye could see. I swallowed hard and steeled himself and with his left hand reached his left jean pocket for his trusted pen. -“First swear to the styx that you aren’t gonna harm me or lie to me. Then we could discuss this proposition you want” I was stoic and direct, my tone showed how serious I was and I saw that she hardened her gaze over me. I prepared to defend myself from any attack she could throw but I was just a lowly demigod against a goddess who specialize in hunting and fighting with the most vicious and dangerous monster and for more than three millennia. -“I, Phoebe Artemis daughter of Leto and Zeus, swear to not lie or harm Perseus Achilles Jackson.” Artemis spoke with determination and seriousness worthy of her. I sighted threw the trash into the trash can and nodded. Artemis had accepted my conditions so I accepted to listen to her proposition. -“Alright Lady Artemis, let's go somewhere we could speak privately with no interruption but don't forget I’m banished from camps and Olympus.” she nodded at me and offered her hand to me so we could flash to a more private location. I took her hand and we flashed somewhere else.

We were transported to a small clearing on some place, it was relaxing. From the forest I could smell the freedom of nature, free from all rationality, all the pain of thinking and experiencing betrayal and being forgotten. The animals had the possibility to experience the calming ignorance of the other, only returning to themselves and their more basic need. -“Oh! blissful ignorance the mortal always searched but could obtain.” Percy thought to himself while Artemis was composing herself, searching for the right words to explain her situacion.

(Artemis Pov)

-“Some of the gods have not forgotten you, all the deeds you have done for us. We found a way to find you a family that will love no matter what. My hunt remembers you, the smallest of them, the little Clara loves you, you are her hero even when her sisters always told her that you were a male, a simple boy. Clara always answers in the same manner, telling us that you decided to change to be different, to be better. That we had suffered but you too. The hunter may be stubborn like me to admit that you are different, that if you were to join us as you are, you would be a big brother to all of them.” Percy was speechless from what I was telling him. -“Hestia came to me the same day you were exiled from Olympus with a plan to save from all the pain your own family had caused you. I always wanted to experience what it felt like being a mother. I know that many of my hunters saw me as a mother figure but not as a mother, others saw me as a leader, some to rely on or simply as a sister but never as part of my kin, my blood.” I was crying and sobbing, expressing some of my most deep secrets to a boy whose reaction was to hug me and try to console me. -“Hestia told me what happened with your mother” I continued while sobbing. -“She told me that you were guidless, broken but inside your heart was a bright fire of hope, hope of being seen and remembered, being love as you were but not as a hero, a saviour or some war veteran but yourself, a small human who wanted to belong to a family. I wanted to adopt you, we can make it in secret if you want but I wanted to give you the same home I gave to my hunters.” I was openly crying, not caring that I could be heard or people saw me as weak or a hypocrite. Many had insulted me in the past not only male but also some womens. They had called mostly hypocrites when she opened to them telling them that I wanted to be a mother but remained being a maiden goddess. 

Percy was wondering deep inside of him but never stopping hugging me, he was tracing small circles on my backs trying to sooth me and calm me. I admired his thinking face, how his eyebrow knit and how his nose was opening and closing. He looked like a little cute boy who was trying to solve his first math equation and she knew it because she had taught some of the younger hunters. I spoke with my heart in every word, staying to truth to her oath and to her plan, Perseus was not just anyone but the little brother of one of her hunters, Zoe Nightshade who was residing in the stars now. 

(Narrator Pov)

Percy was confused and overwhelmed by the situation at hand. On one hand Artemis had told him the truth she wanted to give him a place to call home, a place he could go back. Percy was strongly thinking that it was a good place, her own cousin Thalia was there and she had found a place she belonged, Percy remembered as if were yesterday how many night he could hear her crying, begging to someone to gave some meaning to her live and only stopped when she became the lieutenant of the hunt but on the other hand he was a male, an enemy of the hunt and he was betrayed by many person he loved. Artemis saw how his eyes were changing like the sea, some times were calm like a lake, peaceful and beautiful reflecting the moonlight emanating from her, it showed a different version of the great warrior all the campers honored and the gods feared in secret at the beginning, then suddenly they resemble the the wrath of the sea, crashing into the stone, with stormy winds screaming and the waves were crashing against each other. Artemis was impressed by how much emotion he was showing only in his eyes. Percy decided that he needed more answers before he could take a decision. -“I have some questions before I could make a decision like how it's going to work. How will you explain adopting me? and didn’t the hunters camp count since I was banished from Olympus and its allies?What if I wanna date someone?” Percy was explaining to Artemis his doubts. For him it sounded too good to be true, like a fantasy or a fairy tale he used to listen to when other people talked. Artemis smirked but suddenly she became a little uneasy. -“For startes if you accept being adopted by me, we would need to change your sex and gender to female and woman and I would present you as an old huntres who went on a solo mission and due to some danger you could not come back or something like that. I hate deceiving my hunters and Thalia but with time we could set up the perfect escenario to tell them the truth and in reality no, the hunters camp count as part of Olympus but only I can make the rules for the hunt and accept anyone I want. That's only if you accept being adopted by me.” Artemis seen from the outside was stoic but from the inside she was screaming in fear that Perseus wouldn’t accept his idea. She had so many ideas of what they could do together not only in battle but in a normal mother-daughter relationship, like normal stuff not only hunting but also many activities she had done with her mother in Delos before she was an Olympian. -“Also if you wanted to date, being male or female I would allow it but I would need to approve that person before. I would modify the oath so you can do it and in the most impossible scenario that you and a hunter, I would modify her oath so that both of you could remain in the hunt together but no funny business until you are either married or married.” Artemis was serious in the last part that she even frowned and looked directly into Perseu eyes to show him her seriousness. Percy was astonished, stupefied and wanted to slap himself to see if he was dreaming or maybe drugged or something, the man hating hunter would allow him to date a hunter if she wanted to date him. Percy wondered for a time while they were still embracing each other. He felt at home with Artemis as if she was always a part of her true family, setting aside that she was her cousin if the gods had DNA. Percy was not against the idea of having a family but the idea of changing his whole identity to fit sounded too much for him but a wild revelation presented to him, he could not be Perseus Jackson since that was the problem that put him in this mess all together. -“I accept your offer but I want to establish some rules, it’s that ok?”Artemis nodded not trusting her voice. -“First I wanna choose my name and I don't do dresses. Also I don't like the idea of bathing together since I will be the same as I am but with a female body so it would not feel right to do so. Lastly I don't know how to shoot a bow, every time I tried the arrows flew backwards or way over the target every single time.” Percy sighted at the last one sinte the hunts specialize in bow technique rather than swords.

(Artemis POV)

Inwards I was screaming in joy and happiness. He wanted to be adopted by me and even when he could have a chance to show me that all men were pigs, he told me he wasn’t. I promised to myself that I will spoil him a little, most likely like used to spoil Zoe. -“It's a little tricky to change you without anyone noticing it here in the mortal world so we would need to change the scenario and get some help.” I was trying and failing to hide how excited I was for this to happen but instead of looking at me weirdly or criticizing me for my decision decisions he was smiling at me and his eyes showed pure happiness in his eyes. -“It's okay, mom but where are we going?”. Perseus called me mom for the first time and I love it. -''Uncle Hades and Hestia will help us not only hide the spell but also with other necessities like clothes other than the hunter attire and back stories. Also Hestia and Hades want to talk with you”  __ I was being honest to him, he had always been such an honorable person that he deserved this. 

Perseus was wondering what they wanted to talk about but he could not decipher it. I silently ask if we could teleport in the position we were while I was praying to Hades for permission to enter his domain and teleport directly to his mansion in the underworld. 

(Hades POV) 

I was Iris messaging my son, telling him he could not come back to the underworld today since I would have a personal reunion with Hestia. I knew my son loved Hestia but I just received confirmation from Artemis that she wanted to come here. I was happy Percy was going to get a new chance in life and hopefully he did not become a center part of another prophecy. I responded to Artemis that she had my permission to teleport to my domain. I hoped everything was going smoothly.

(Percy POV)

Artemis changed his appearance to an older version of herself around thirty years old, I assumed it was because of my own age, I was twenty four years old at the moment but that was going to change or that's what I had assumed since the hunters age needs to be eighteen at max or below that. I closed my eyes waiting for Artemis to teleport us. It was a little weird calling her mom but she had good intentions and actually wanted to help me. I might not be the smartest pea on the pot we called earth but hey Im not dumb enough to turn blind eyes when she was pouring her heart to me. I was really happy that she, Hades and Hestia had not forgotten me, they were helping me maintain my identity but maybe that could change. This world didn't need a hero at the moment, I was unrequested and most likely I wont be called to another war but if I were now I would have one of the most united families anyone could have. 

Artemis started to shine in a silvery light, I could not see it since I had my eyes closed. I'm sorry I don't want to be burned to death like a curious cat!. As we teleported I felt the air changing, it was midsummer so the air was kinda hot but now it was colder and dryer. The smell of the forest was gone and was replaced by the notorious smell of the dead and MCDonalds. I made a mental note to ask either Nico or Hades what is the deal between the dead and MCDonalds.

We were in front of a massive onyx black mansion made out of stygian iron, priceless jewels and obsidian stone mixed together. It was as impressive as the throne room on Olympus yet as at the same time reflects Hades personality, deep and mysterious but elegant. The first time I was here was so long ago, I was twelve , and was so entrail saving my mother(who now hates me)and cleaning my name from a thetf I couldn’t have committed. Artemis broke the hug and took my hand. She started guiding me into the mansion.

(Narrator POV)

After some time Percy and Artemis entered the dining hall where Hestia and Hades were. -“I used to believe that our brother would change in time to a better king but he has only become more annoying through the time.” Hades was complaining to Hestia who was gladly listening to her brother. Not many remembered the relationship between Hestia and Hades, brother and sister who usually passed time without mixing the politics they were immersed in. -“He has improved a little over the eons, at least he has not become like father. He is all over his power but he has not become as arrogant to push aside the demigods that had fighted for us.” Hestia answered in a sweet tone. Hestia loved her family but the dark moments that they had in their history still were present but as a river, their history and personalities were changing, at least for some time. Artemis and Percy felt they were interrupting a moment between them but that changed. -“I see, our nephew has accepted your proposition, didn’t he?” Hades told them directing his gazo towards Artemis and Percy, who became as red as a ruby. 

Hestia hummed a happy tone while they were approaching the dining table. Artemis sat besides Hestia while Percy sat in front of Artemis and besides Hades. -”Now we need to settle some things, is this ok with both of you?” Hestia asked Percy and Artemis, which both nodded accepting. -“Good, first of all we need to cover Percy’s control over water in some way, I believe that we could say that he is the son of Thalassa, primordial of the sea and then we could teach Percy all that he needs to know of becoming a woman.” Percy suddenly frowned in seriousness and talked. -“I know something since I helped Annabeth take care of herself in the Argo II after  _ that place _ . ” The gods that were present flinched at the mention of the Tartarus, one of the worst times Percy had passed through but Artemis was astonished but Artemis and Hestia smiled at him, he was truly a good man. Hades was smiling too but not at percy but at Artemis and Hestia. They did not smile so tenderly so often after all what had happened in the recent times. Death and destruction had plagued the lives of the mortals for the wars they had fought, between mortals and the immortals wars. -“Now, Percy, we wanted to give you some gifts and no you cannot refuse them.” Percy was surprised to hear this from Hades and Hestia. Not many had gained the respect of those too, let alone received some gift from them. Artemis was enjoying the reaccion of Perseus was making, he had a little kid’s heart with the mind of an Adult. 

-“ From me you will receive the ability of using stygian iron. I can't give you much more since you would combust if you receive too many divine blessings” Hades told as he was putting his hand on Percy and blessing him. Hestia continued. -“ I will give you the ability to cook any home meal and resist to some degree being burned by fire. You are a hero who gave hope and home to all the people that you met, you deserve it.” Hestia told this while blessing him. Percy while he was shedding a lonely tear. He remembered not only the times he had fought side by side with all of his friends but also the private moments with those he considered his family. Percy felt something that snapped from his own thoughts and realised that Artemis had changed seats and now she was sitting by his side and with her hand was cleaning his only tears. -“It's fine, you can rest now. You are home now my sweet child.” Artemis said with motherly love to him . Percy hugged her fiercely and with such force that surprised Artemis but she hugged back while repeating that he was home. Percy cried like a baby, sobbing. Percy’s heart was mending, peace by peace while he was crying.

After some hours, Percy recovered his composure but decided to keep hugging Artemis, not that Artemis was against it. Hades and Hestia were smiling, they knew how being in family was, those old days were Hades was with Persephone and Maria Di Angelo while Hestia remembered the first years when they had finally had become a family after the first titan and giant war. -“I’m ready for the last part mom, help me be your daughter.” Percy told Artemis with determination and love, he wanted to be with her and mostly be part of her family. -“You will be able to shoot a bow, my little girl. My brother only cursed the sons of Poseidon believing that the incident with Orion will not repeat again. Be ready since changing the body is painful to a certain degree but not unbearable and then you could tell us your new name my little star.” Artemis directed these last words towards her daughter waiting for him to accept them. Percy nodded, pain wasn’t something unknown to him, to some degree it was also the master of his soul. 

Artemis sended a pulse of energy towards Percy, hugging him hardes and so did he. He started glowing silver, as if he was turning into a silvery light. Slowly the light was transforming his body into the female version of himself. Slowly Percy felt ever part of himself stung and hurt, pain was overflowing his entire body at the same time. He resisted the groan of pain he wanted to let out, to scream in agony and to curse the world, but he resisted as a hero he was. In that moment he remembered Zoe and her last words, how she entrusted her sword to him calling him a true hero in her eyes. He suddenly felt how the pain stopped and how his body was changing, he became more slim, his breast developed slightly and his hips became a little wider. His hair became longer and wasn’t his usual onyx black but silvery black(it looked pitch black until light shone on him making it seem he had both colors mixed but more silvery). The light started to fade but she did not feel many changes as he expected, but his clothes were not as tight as he imagined since he prefered body fitting clothes since in battle were better to move and fight. Percy noticed she was hugging her mom and decided to look directly to her with the purest and most bright smile she could muster. Artemis returned the smile with pride and love, she had endured so much in one day. Percy smirked at her Artemis -“ I am Alexandra Selene of Delos, “The Perseus” but that is the name when we are in public in privat call me Percy” Artemis understood the meaning behind her name, the protector of the moon, her destructor.

Hades suddenly cleared his throat to gain the attention of Percy and Artemis. -“We know that both of you want to keep this a secret but I believe there is someone who needs to know this as well. I believe my son would keep looking for you no matter what Artemis tells him until he finds you or dies.” Hades had a somber and sad expression, he did not want to lose another child of him in an endless search or lie to him. Hestia maintained neutral in this matter she supported both and decided to herself that only Percy could decide this. -“I’m not ready to tell him or Thals about this, not yet. But bring neeks here and I will tell him personally that he did not need to worry.” Percy reassured his uncle and smiled brightly to him. -“But first I need to know my back story.” Percy continued wanting to know more about the history it was now hers. -`You are one of my oldest hunters, one that was threatened when the first big prophecy was told. I helped hide you from danger while you swore on the styx to remain loyal to me. When your body changed you became a virgin again so there is no problem with this. Now your oath is the following ‘I, your new name, swear allegiance to Artemis, goddess of the moon. I turn my back to the company of males and joins the hunt’, with this oath you will be able to date females since you are heterosexual.” Artemis told his daughter and she repeated without a single shred of doubt or nonconformity “I, Alexandra Selene of Delos, swear allegiance to Artemis, goddess of the moon. I turn my back to the company of males and join the hunt”. Without missing a second Artemis accepted her oath and she was surrounded by dimly silver light signifying that she was a hunter.

After a quick change of clothes in the bathroom with Artemis showing her how to put on a sports bra and the undergarments, Percy was red as a tomato but was smiling, feeling like a little kid again with her mom telling her how to do things with a tender voice and patience only she had.

They had dinner and enjoyed a blissful evening, something uncommon for the disfuncional family the gods had. Usually some of them went and started acusion other gods of something and all the reunion all of them ended up fighting for something as small as a piece of bread. After a while they had finished, Hades summoned Nico to the underworld. 

(Percy POV)

I was hoping Nico would understand the situation I was forced to be, not that I minded some of the results. I was hoping that he would take this in the best manner possible since he was so moody when something happened to the people he loved. The shadows moved and grouped near the door from Artemis and Percy entered. I observed that Nico had a frown in his face, he was sweating and clearly he was unhappy. -“ Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis, Lady, Father why you called me here? I'm busy searching for Percy, he is out there fighting for his life!” Nico almost yelled to his father in front of us, he was clearly frustrated. -“And I have called you here to give you good news and don’t be rude to the ladies that are present here. I'm sorry Lady Alexandra for my son's rudeness.” Hades was shaking his head while apologising to Percy, which made him grin as well as Artemis. -“Do not worry mister Hades, Perseus had informed me about his temper but certainly he is not in danger and he is regarded. Be careful how you talk to people you don't know Death breath. I came here with Artemis after hiding for too long to tell who I assume is you, whom he named as “Neeks”. He is safe and well hidden, he will only show himself when the times calme and his situacion has been cleared or reversed but not totally..” Percy felt weird talking about himself in third person but this was needed to settle his new identity. 

Nico seemed to twist his face, I believed he was thinking about what I had just told him. I was sad that I couldn’t tell him right away who I was but it was precaution against Apollo who could detect almost every lie. -“Could you tell him that we, Thunderbug and I, miss him? That we had not forgotten him and we don't think he is a traitor and believe in him no matter what?” Nico spoke to me with tears streaming over his face, the sadness in his voice was evident. He was my little brother and I wanted to tell him everything in this moment but it was not the time for it. -“I will tell him, he missed you too.” I magane to say without choking on my emotions and it sounded a little blue but Nico didn’t notice. He nodded with a big smile while his tears were still running. Artemis and I were ready to go out and meet the hunt. Gods please have mercy on me. 


	3. New Sisters

(Narrator POV)

Artemis and Percy said their goodbyes to Hades Hestia and Nico. They had a lovely evening with them but it was time for Artemis to return to the hunt. Artemis was ecstatic, she was returning to her hunt with her daughter. After so many millennials contemplating a form of having a daughter without breaking her oath, she had accomplished her dream of being a mother and her daughter was no other than the hero of the Olympus. Artemis felt so much pride of being accepted by Percy to be her mother that she had a big smile while they were walking outside of Hades's mansion. -“ If you keep smiling that way, Apollo will get outshine.” Percy told her mother with a grin. -“Uh!, don’t say it out loud or his head is going to become larger and hit on you whenever you encounter him or do you like him?” Artemis counter attacked while Percy became red with embarrassment. They finally got out of the mansion and Artemis was about to teleport when she received a mind message. -“Zeus has called for a meeting immediately.” Hestia's voice was informing Artemis and she sighted, she hated how her father usually disregarded everyone else for his so called  _ meetings _ . Artemis informed Percy of the meeting. -“There is a meeting in Olympus that I have to attend.” Artemis saw that Percy was grinning like a madwoman with a glint in her eyes that meant troubles and fun. -“What better way to show that I am your daughter than in a meeting with all of them together. The hunters love a good show of males being played at”. Percy was grinning and hoping her mother said yes. Artemis suppressed the laugh she wanted to have, what she had said was true, the hunters loved that and it was a great moment to reveal her as her daughter in front of all. They masterminded a scheme worthy of Percy.

A few moments later Artemis and her hunters were in the throne room, as well as the campers of both camps. Zeus was fuming, to his ears had arrived news of a powerful individual in America. One of such power that made him wary of his situacion and wanted that man in front of him kneel and pledging allegiance to Olympus and to him. Most of the gods had boring expressions. Athena was reading some architectural books in Arabic, she had taken an interest in Arabic mesquites thanks to her favorite daughter. Ares was ogling at Aphrodite while she was only adjusting her dress in front of everyone. Hera was examining her own thoughts, she was in a reunion with Demeter and Hestia this morning before his idiot husband summoned for a meeting. Hefestus was tinkering with some cubic device made out of bronze, as if he was trying to redesign it. Hermes was on his phone talking with some eidolons that were delivering some packages world wide, Hermes was telling them that they did not have premium so they could be late if they wanted. Poseidon was polishing his trident while on his armrest of his throne was Daniel Merkwood, his son who was well hidden from everyone. Daniel was hidden since the birth and forced young Perseus to take his place in the prophecy. Daniel was humble and arrogant, he believed he was the hero and they believed him, he was now the hero of Olympus in the camps and some gods eyes. Dionisus was in a drunk sleeping state as always. Demeter and Hestia were talking like the two good sisters. Hades was talking with Nico about what to give Persephone as a gift. Apollo was scrolling down some dating apps he had in his phone. Artemis was amused how all of them were, with some exceptions wasting valuable time for her. Only the hunters noticed that someone was sitting in Artemis' thrones' arms but they knew they had to ask her after the meeting since the male gods and Apphrodite always made their mistress mad. 

Thalia was bored of this useless and stupid meetings when Percy was missing. Artemis promised her some answers after she returned but with the meeting she had to wait and she did not like to wait. -“There was a massive power surge in L.A. We know it was not Hades or his son, we need to find him now and quickly since he can be dangerous for us and our ruling” Zeus exclaimed furiously. All of the presents minus Artemis and Percy were paying attention. For the first time in the meeting, and in live, Ares lifted his view from Afrodite's chest. -“Who is the brat you have there and when will you lend her to me” Ares demanded with some new found confidence. Almost immediately twenty one arrows embedded themselves in Ares body and one stygian throwing knife in his groin. Zeus was furious but he knew that Artemis was like that, always the protector of the maiden. -“Who the hell is the one you have there besides you?!, I know she is not Thalia so answer me!.” Zeus thundered so loud even Dyionisus got woken up. All the gods as well as the hunters were looking at Artemis but only the hunters had curiosity in their eyes. The gods wanted answers, while the male gods were staring at her(even Apollo). -“Please Apollo stop looking at your nephew in that way!” Artemis yelled with anger while she slapped him hard. 

The hunters were surprised and some were angry, very angry. -“She was adopted by me since her family abandoned her. She is a daughter of Thalassa and my daughter so don't, ever, touch even the ground she steps on you are going to the pit faster than my father’s pants dropping to cheat on Hera!” All the gods, campers and hunters were silent except for Zeus whose anger was manifesting in lightning around his throne until Hera, Demeter and Hestia were laughing so hard they bent over their stomach. -“Damn mom, that is going to be fast!” Percy laughed with the goddess. Artemis was proud of her daughter. Apollo confirmed that she was the adopted daughter of her twin sister. The hunters were happy to hear that she was adopted and hoped to meet their new sister. Thalia had cross feelings about her even if she had not seen her fully. Thalia had told Artemis a few weeks after she had joined the hunt that she was a lesbian and when she saw in what Luke had become she was heartbroken of loosing someone she considered family. Thalia had struggle with some woman in her life such as a beatiful preator but she was now her sister, Reyna had told her she was axesual and aromantic and the feelings she had felt with Percy and Jason were filial feelings and not for relationship. 

-”Hello gods of Olympus and sisters, sorry for the late introduction my name is Alexandra Selene and if you are looking for the hero of Olympus he is safely hidden until this mess is resolved.” Alex(Percy from now on) talked with such a strong, melodic voice. -“We already had found the hero of Olympus, you must be hiding the impostor that wanted to pass as Daniel!” Annabeth spoke with love in her eyes, she had a thing for Daniel but she was studying college in New Rome. -“Darling, I had seen things not even Athena had seen.” Athena frowned at this but she remained in silence. -“Most likely you change the name of the hero to put an image of someone you don’t know. You wanted someone you could rely on since you became lazy after the war, thinking you are undefeatable heros and you are. I remember the first lesson I heard from Percy: heroes die young and legends never die but became twisted in some way.” Alex talked with seriousness in every word, they felt that she was old, an old survivor before the wars. Athena was analyzing what Alex had just said and sadly for her daughter Alex was right. Annabeth was angry, she was one of the most intelligent people in both camps when it came to logical arguments but somehow she had just lost now. The smaller hunters were smiling, she was defending Percy.

-“As my mom has said before, I’m a daughter of Thalassa and I was the power surge in L.A. I was happy to see mom again that I lost control, no biggie grandpa” Zeus was not happy about that but he could not make a rash move. Poseidon was examining this girl, he felt a deep connection to the sea, as if the sea itself had accepted her. Zeus informed the council that all the issues were strangely resolved and the meeting was adjourned and they were dismissed but none of the gods teleported away. The campers were intrigued by the claims of the adopted daughter of Artemis and many of them were quite skeptical to believe her, a daughter of a primordial was unheard in their tradicion. -“So when were you born and how did you survive from the time of the primordials?” Athena fiercely questions Alex since she believed that the primordials were faded or never had interaction with mortals. -“By hiding, duh!. since your king is paranoid of every one who he did not know and the times changed when he became ruler of earth I asked permission to hide from the world while I kept my oath until it was safe. I never had any good news until mom came to me with the idea of adopting me and now here we are.” Alex was grinning while Artemis was glaring at his brother wanting him to confirm this as the truth since he was the god of truth. Apollo was looking at ALex trying to assert if what she had said was true or not and it was quite difficult. For one hand there were small lies here and then but at the same time there was some truth behind it. Apollo was thinking. -“She is telling the truth” Apollo declared.

Most of the gods nodded and teleported ways since Alex was telling the truth and she was untouchable unless you wanted Artemis as your enemy. -“I believe we need to assess our fighting power so Artemis you need to camp Half-Blood. My decision is final, you need to arrive before the end of the week.” Zeus declared before teleporting away. Hermes teleported the campers to their designated camp. All the hunters were cheering but not for going to camp Half-Blood but because they had a new sister.

-“Well one thing is done, now my little star you need to meet your sisters'' Artemis was smiling proudly at her daughter but noticed she was sweating and looking scared. -“Are you sure they won't hate me? or worse attack me with arrows since I am your daughter? Thalia is going to be a pain in the ass” Alex told her mother but Artemis knew better, she was scared of being accepted into this new family and then betrayed again by them. -“They are going to annoy you for a while but a hunter is a hunter no matter what. We are never alone because we move like wolves, where one goes we follow. My dear little star, they are going to love you as I love you.” Artemis told his daughter with love and care. Alex was red but smiled at her mom.

Artemis gathered all her hunters and took each other's hands so they could teleport together. Thalia was on the left side of Artemis while Alex was on the right, this was the protocol since the left side was, in their tradiction, the weakest and that was the Lieutenant of the hunt needed to protect. They were camping in a central park, in an unseen part of it to avoid mortals. When they arrive the little ones, which were four little and adorable girls, run and tackle Alex to the ground while they were hugging her. -“Where did you meet Artemis for the first time” the four of them were asking one after another but Alex only heard the first one. The hunters were laughing at the scene of this, even Artemis was laughing.

(Alex POV)

I felt how I hitted the muddy floor with four people on top of me asking me so many questions that I could only hear the first question. I did not know what to do, I was expecting something else like questioning or a less friendly recepcion. -“Can’t breathe, I’m dying at the hands of the best hunters” I told them while pretending to die. The little girl giggled and got off me while I still pretended. After a moment of silence I sat down with my legs crossed and tried and failed to put my hair into a ponytail. In my defense I had never done this before on myself and it was very difficult, when I finally managed I noticed eight pairs of eyes staring at me deeply. 

Most of the hunters were looking at me but the little hunters in front of me with a mix of awe and admiration. -'' You wanna hear a story? but first you need to introduce yourselves, little ones'' I told the little hunter one by one were responding.. -“ I’m Merry daughter of demeter!” a little girl clad in hunter's clothes with brown hair and beautiful grassy green eyes. -'' I'm Crystal'' she had some scars on her face that I knew were not made by monsters. I was enraged but decided to hidit for now and smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me back understanding what I was doing. The two remaining were twins and joined the hugg. -'' I'm Julieta and she is my twin sister Daniela, twin daughters of Athena'' suddenly all of the four little hunters were hugging Crystal and themselves. I knew that all of the hunters found the hunt of Artemis as a safe place but now I understood why, little kids suffered injustice while the world did not care for them. “Follow me to the bonfire so I can't tell you all a story” I told the little kids and to the other hunters who were looking at me with big bright smiles. 

When we arrived and sat down around the bonfire I started my story. 

-“When I was hiding two years ago, in the bakery I was working I met a strange woman. She wore pitch black jeans and a shirt with a black leather jacket and combat boots, she looked badass but what intrigues me was her eyes, she had bright, blood red eyes. I had never seen those eyes before, neither the gods or the titans had those distinctive eye colors. She smirked at me and asked my boss, Miss Locke, if she could borrow me for five minutes and my boss accepted. I was scared, thinking I must have something bad but when I arrived she grinned and told me she was Tartarus, the primordial of the pit!” All of the hunters and mom gasped, it was very well known that tartarus was a very powerful primordial and was considered a male. -“I was very surprised and she was laughing at my face, it must have been a funny expression I had thought. She explained to me that in the ancient time they did not have words for gender and physical forms since they had names and they were only a few of them compared to all the people that were in ancient times. Weird huh?” I was smirking, this was something Tartarus had told me when I actually met him in my first in the bakery. -'' So some primordials used the inverse gender they were assigned to roam visit this world as mortals' ' It was a short story but this was the way I met her long ago. Some of the hunters were gaping like a fish while others were grinning, why? I'm too afraid to ask myself. 

-“How did you meet our Lady?” Atlanta, a daughter of Apollo, who I knew from when I was Percy asked me. I was not expecting that question and I was in a pinch!. -“We met in Delos, a few years later when I was solo hunting there. She was hunting there too, she was hurt and abandoned by her father. We talked and connected there and that's how we met, from there on I was hunting with her until the war against the titans and giants, then as she is a demi-primordial she needed to hide from the gods so she could not be killed in fear of her power. After the wars Father was searching for those who could opposed him, so she was forced to hide longer of what she had expected but she maintained her oath through the time” Artemis intercept me, explaining how we met back in time as we had been discussed to maintain our history but then she explained something as I was left gaping like a fish and the hunters were dumb strucked. -“ But that's a lie, we met a few years ago while I was hunting Atlas. I met her and she helped me when the time was needed but always from the shadows. She was there with me to mourn Zoe Nightshade, to be there after the loss we had. That's how we met, no by a lie but as part of my destiny. That's why I adopted her because she was like I was when I was with my mother Leto in Delos” I was stunned, I did not know what to do, she had blow the cover we had established but her new story was so emotional and sadly true,I was there to mourn with her the death of Zoe. I looked into the stars and looked directly at the hunter constellation and it was shining through the sky, bright like her. I hoped she would be here to guide me in this situacion. Most of the hunters looked at me and I could only smile awkwardly. 

-“So you were there for our lady, we all thank you for that and don't worry, no matter your history you are a hunter now and my sister daughter so you are a part of us!” Thali screamed at me since she was on the opposite site from me. I was sweating in fear but it was for nothing, I was accepted by them and I had finally had a family and many sisters.

(Narrator Pov)

Meanwhile in Half-Blood camp a cloaked figure was running towards the woods from one of the cabins, the cloaked person entered the forest and when the person was alone, the cloaked person took out a cell phone and called someone.

-“The hero of Olympus is hiding somewhere and only a daughter of Thalassa knows where he is but she is protected by Artemis. It's impossible for our actual forces to fight the hunters and her at the same time. Even if we had prepared for the plan we could not have expected a demi-primordial to be here on the chessboard. I suggest that we connect other isolated agents to congregate but after the weekend since the hunters and her will be here for something so our moves will be reduced but later we could start our plan.” The cloaked person was telling someone, a darked voice could be heard but it was not understandable by anyone other than the cloaked person. After some time the cloaked person was nodding over and over again as if the person over the cellphone call was seeing its action. 

-'' After the call I will call another agent over camp Jupiter so we could start the take over the camps but I believe taking over Camp Jupiter it's impossible by the structure of power they have, to overrule the senate is almost impossible and it takes a lot of time to even be a centurion there so it's unrealistic and Hazel and Frank aren't easy person to convince, they don't even believe Daniel is the hero of Olympus so we could have some problems with them but only a minute since we have you.” The voice again responded and the cloaked person suddenly ended the call. The person marked another number and the response was almost instant. -“Darkness, what are the orders you have for me?” the voice over the call asked Darkness. 

-“We need to take over camp Half-Blood, we need you over here with Siren, so when you come here on the weekend, Pride you need to be prepare to be lying and confronting people since after the hunters leave we need to start our plan so that when the time is ready we could strike back towards our enemy with ease. But it wouldn’t be in the near future since we are still weak.” Darkness told Pride with anger, she wanted to execute her plan since the end of the giant war but the timings had not been right, she made people forget the hero of Olympus since he was a pain in the ass and a true hero but she would not stand her revenge being stopped or being apprehended before she could do it. 

Pride sent a confirmation sound and the call ended. Darkness was angry remembering the hero of Olympus but she had to wait for her revenge, the giant war had put on hold her revenge but now nothing was going to stop her now, nothing or noone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hunters camp, the hunters had shared many histories and dinner before they went to sleep since it was pretty late, almost midnight. Alex was laughing so hard her stomach hurted but she was happy to found a family. All the hunters retired to their designated tents but Alex did not have one but Artemis took her hand and dragged Alex towards her personal tent. The tent had many dead animal skins, the walls were white and there was a small coach. It was cozy and beautiful and the most breathtaking was the ceiling which was adorned with so many constellations but the biggest was the hunter, Zoe’s constellation. Alex noticed that Artemis was changing and she turned with red cheeks. -“Mom! a little warning next time please. Remember I was male not long ago.!” Artemis was smiling brightly at her, no matter what had happened to her she was still the same honorable person he was. 

Artemis snapped her fingers and a change of clothes appeared over the bed, a pair of booty shorts and a big silver shirt. -“You need to change, do you need any help my little star?” Artemis was amused by Alex, she was so innocent for being a twenty four years old. Alex nodded and Artemis helped her, Alex had problems unhooking her bra but she had not done it before. 

-“Why change my back story? I assumed we would keep the same story we had discussed with Hades.” Alex questioned Artemis with curiosity rather than anger, she wanted to know since she was not expecting that sudden change. Artemis was humming while she was helping Alex with her big shirt, she knew that it was too much but she wanted to spoil her a little. -“Because, my little star, they deserve better than an obvious lie. They are my hunters and they had always been sincere with me, even when they felt in love with each other and wanted to grow old together. Also I believe that when you tell them your true Identity, even if you don't change your appearance it would be better for synchronicity between us and you had an excuse for lying to them but still, they deserve better. Also you need to tell Thalia about you, either you tell her that Perseus is safe somewhere or you tell her the truth. The best would tell her the truth, she is going to accept you either way.” Alex was contemplating what Artemis had told her, Ales knew that Thalia would accept her no matter what. Alex was thinking and sighting, wanting to get the best course of action but he was not good with these types of decisions but Artemis had made explicit to Alex that no matter what she chooses, Artemis would support her and help her. Alex did not know what was worse, the decision she needed to take or how bad shooting a bow. -“I will figure it out tomorrow, I'm beat and thinking this hard is not good after a stressful meeting with my sisters and Thalia. Where would I sleep?” Artemis pointed towards her bed, that had many dead animal skins as a bed sheets, Alex was happy to be accepted and all but some boundaries needed to be settled but for tonight and maybe sometime Alex accepted the motherly love Artemis was giving her. Artemis noticed how Alex had differentiated Thalia from the rest of the hunters, so maybe there was a little chance Alex had a crush on Thalia but she would in quiered later. 


End file.
